


Parasta on mummin ruoka

by OmamThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Come Cuisine, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Foreskin Play, Futanari, Incest, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmamThot/pseuds/OmamThot
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kuten tiedetään, isoäitien luota ei pääse karkuun ennen kuin he ovat sulloneet jälkikasvunsa jälkikasvut repeämispisteeseen vanhaa kunnon konstailematonta, täysmaitoista- ja voista, kotitekoisella hillolla kruunattua perinneruokaa. No, ainakin melkein kaikkien lastenlasten isoäidit. Tämä kyseinen lapsenlapsi istui taas mummin vanhan hirsitalon salongin pöydän ääressä sunnuntaipäivällisellä, kuten useimpina muinakin sunnuntaina viime vuosina. Tavallisten isoäitien pitopöydät keikkuisivat muusivuorten, kastikesammioiden, tuoreiden leipien, paistien, lihapullien, kaalikääryleiden, silakoiden, suolasienten, graavilohen ja piirakoiden painosta. Pöytää ympäröisi koko lähisuku, kokoontunut isoäidin kulinaarisen gravitaatiokentän kaappaamana elämöimään bakkanaaleissa joista muinaisen Rooman ylimystökään ei olisi osannut haaveilla.

Nämä sunnuntaipäivälliset olivat erilaiset. Isoäidin suosikkilapsenlapsi istui kuuliaisena katetun tyhjyyttään kumisevan ruokapöydän ääressä tuolillaan. Yksin. Mummi oli poistunut keittiöön viimeistelemään hänen alkuruokansa. Tavallisissa piireissä se varmasti ymmärrettäisiin jälkiruoaksi. Ei mummin sunnuntaipäivällisellä. Hän yritti varovasti kohentaa asentoaan. Mummi ei sietänyt keikkumista ruokapöydän ääressä. Hän kirosi äitiään. Ennen kuin hän tuli tarpeeksi vanhaksi, hänen äitinsä oli ollut mummin suosikki, ja päätynyt mummin kutsuille lähes joka sunnuntai. Hän oli varma että äiti oli hankkinut lapsia vain päästäkseen itse ikeestä.

Mummi kopisteli kilisten sisään oviaukosta kakkuvatia kantaen. Mummin mairea hymy ällötti häntä. Joka kerta se vanha haahka vaivautui verhoutumaan yhteen lukemattomilta viattomilta sohvilta ryöstetyistä kukkamekoistaan. Yliampuvat helyt varmasti kuuluivat aikoinaan jollekin Osmanien imperiumin sulttaanin suosikkivaimoista, ja mummia peittävä puuterikerros piti huolta että Ranskan talkkikaivosteollisuuden edustusryhmä tulisi henkilökohtaisesti välittämään suruvalituksensa muistotilaisuuteen.

“Anteeksi että kesti, lapsi pieni. Vaahto kannattaa vatkata vasta ennen tarjoilua, eikä marenkia passaa päästää kostumaan. Kas, tässä. Eikös ole sievä?”

Sievähän se oli, se oli lapsenlapsenkin myönnettävä. Mummi olisi maailmanluokan kondiittori. Paistetun marengin päällä oli vaahtoa, vadelmia, mustikoita ja muutama mintunlehti koristeeksi. Mummi hyräili leikatessaan hyllyvän palasen pavlovasta ja asetti sen vangitun yleisönsä köynnöskuvioidulle posliinilautaselle. Koko esityshän oli silkkaa teatteria, mutta mummi rakasti arjen elävöittämistä pienin rituaalein. Mummi asteli omaan päätyynsä helyt kilisten ja asettui varovaisesti omalle tuolilleen. Mummin tuijotus oli vähintääkin yhtä nälkäinen kuin lapsenlapsensa, ja kuin alleviivatakseen asiaa mummi lipaisi huuliaan pitkällä, hitaalla vedolla. Mummin ohjeistamana hän oli paastonnut perjantaista lähtien, eikä hänen riutunut vatsalaukkunsa malttanut olla muistuttamatta häntä velvoitteistaan niin että mummikin kuuli.

Tällaisina hetkinä lapsenlapsi katui nännilävistysten ottamista. Mummin talon eristykset eivät voineet olla kummoiset, ja viileä ilmavire sai rypistyneillä pihoillaan seisovat, metallitankojen läpäisemät nännit särkemään. Pöydässä istuminen oli muutenkin tuskaista, mutta hän epäili pääsisikö edes karkuun omin avuin. Vaikka hän onnistuisikin rentouttamaan lihaksensa ja irrottamaan itsensä paksuimmasta osasta, tuoliin kiinnitetyn tapin varsi ulottui niin syvälle että hänen täytyisi tasapainoilla jalat istuimella päästäkseen ylös. Ja vaikka hän pääsisikin tuolistaan ja juoksisi karkuun, mitä hyötyä siitä olisi? Se vanha noita päätyisi lopulta taivuttelemaan hänet takaisin, jos ei muuten niin äidin kautta. Mummilla oli suhteita, joista vanhimmat lienivät kuningas Arthurin aikoihin sovittuja.

“Syö, syö, lapsi rakas. Äitikulta suuttuu taas jos mummi joutuu lähettämään sinut kotiin tyhjin vatsoin.”

Hän päästi irti houkutuksesta vetää pöytäliina posliineine ja kakkuineen lattialle. Tästä ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri. Hän otti käteensä kattauksen hopeisen jälkiruokalusikan, kauhaisi palan sumumaisen kuohkeasta marenkitortusta ja toi sen suulleen. Tuoreen vadelman ja mintunlehden tuoksu sekoittui marengin vahvaan aromiin, mutta mummi oli ylittänyt itsensä. Hän havaitsi sulkeneensa silmänsä tuoksutellessaan kun toiselta puolelta kuului yllättävä pamaus ja koko pöytä värähti. Mummi näytti punastuneelta puuterikerroksenkin läpi ja hengitti raskaasti kädet pöydänreunaa tarraten.

“Sussiunatkoon, mites se nyt. Anteeksi lapsi pieni, kun mummi näin kolistelee.”

Tämä olisi hänelle varmasti paljon helpompaa ilman tätä teeskentelyä. Hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan mikä sai mummin tömistelemään. Hän näki miten mummin kädet vaivihkaa liukuivat alemmas ja alemmas ja lopulta katosivat pöydän reunan alle. Nälän, häpeän ja jännityksen seos tanssi hänen vatsassaan. Hän tunsi miten puna nousi hänen kasvoilleen, kuumotuksen korvissaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja vei lusikan suuhunsa. Kilkahdus ja tukahdutettu voihkaus muistuttivat mummin olemassaolosta. Sitten rikas makeus täytti hänen suunsa ja huokui suoraan kudoksen läpi aivoihin. Marjojen purskahdukset kevensivät ja täydensivät marenkia ja vaahtoa ja suuhun virtaava sylki liuotti lopulta marengin kovettuneen ulkokuoren. Mikä kultareunainen pilvi kesätaivaalla. Ainoa varjopuoli oli se, että mummin jälkiruuissa ei ollut ikinä jälkeäkään kananmunasta tai maitotuotteista.

Hän avasi silmänsä ja vilkaisi mummia. Mummi virnisti valkoinen tekohammasrivi kiiluen. Katsekontakti hopealusikkasuisen lapsenlapsensa kanssa selvästi miellytti tätä. Häntä se taas kuvotti, ja makunautinto haihtui nopeasti hänen mielestään. Mummi oli varmaankin ollut nuorena kaunis, mutta nyt ulkomuoto kahdensi läpimätää, rivoa sisusta. Lapsenlapsen teki edelleen mieli paiskata lusikka lautaselle ja lähteä, viedä tuolta paatuneelta sarjaraiskurilta hupinsa ja odottaa tämän kuolemaa vaikka kivenkolossa. Eniten hän kuitenkin vihasi itseään. Vuosien ehdollistaminen oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, eikä hän enää kyennyt syömään kananmunaa huomaamatta miten rikkiseltä se maistuu, pettymään sen tekstuuriin. Maidon juominen oli hänelle mahdotonta ilman kakomista. Ainoat jälkiruuat joita hän kykeni syömään, joita hän janosi, olivat mummin taikomia.

Hän puristi silmiään kiinni syödessään, mutta se ei vaimentanut mummon puolelta kantautuvaa kilkettä metallin osuessa metalliin, kankaan kahistessa kangasta vasten, ihon litistessä kosteaa ihoa vasten. Mummi teki aina nautintonsa selväksi, ja oli päässyt kiihkossaan jo syvään murinaan. Se vanha runkkari nautti tästä täysin rinnoin. Mummin hedonismi norui joskus myös tämän tarkkaan salvattujen kammarien ulkopuolelle. Joskus mummi oli vuoroin vieraana päivällistä seuraavana maanantaina. Hän oli joutunut pitämään tappia päivällisestä asti, palaamaan tavalliseen elämään paisunutta vatsaansa peitellen. Kotona odotti mummi, valmiina korkkaamaan lapsenlapsensa takapuolen. Mummi seisoi vieressä kun hän tyhjensi itsensä piinaavan kaikuisen pesuhuoneen lattialle. Hän itki mummin silittäessä hänen hiuksiaan kun kova ponnistus sai hänet tukeutumaan mummin jalkaa vasten takapuoliorgasmin kourissa. Vanhan sperman haju tuntui mahdottomalta jynssätä irti pesuhuoneesta. Sen käyttäminen oli kidutusta. Yksikin nuuhkaus ja sylkirauhaset hurahtivat ylikierroksille ja kihelmöivä sulkijalihas supisteli suoritusta ennakoiden.

Lapsenlapsi laski lusikkansa alas tyhjälle lautaselle. Päivällisen esinäytös oli ohi. Mummi nousi erikoisvalmisteiselta tuoliltaan sieraimet ilmaa tempoen. Myös mummin panomekot kuuluivat erityisvalistukseen. Ne sai pois päältä aukaisemalla muutama solkea. Mauttomasti kuvioitu kangas lävähti mytyksi lattialle, ja mummi suoristui täyteen iän käyristämään mittaansa. Lapsenlapsi oli varma että mummi valitsi alusvaatteensa pelkästään kuvottaaksensa suosikkiuhriaan. Beesi pitsi korosti mummin vanhentunutta ihoa aivan väärällä tavalla. Hän oli kiitollinen siitä että pitkät reisisukat peittivät tämän suonikohjut ja törröttävät polvet. Sukkanauhat ankkuroivat sukat mummin leveille, pahkuraisille lanteille. Satoja vuosia sitten nuoret miehet olivat varmasti vislanneet niiden ja mummin kraateroituneen takapuolen perään ja kävelleet suoraan kannettomiin viemäriaukkoihin. Avaruusteknologiaa edustava rintaliivi piilotti mummin hervottomat rinnat.

Mummin onanistinen hedonismi ei kunnioittanut yhteiskunnan tai terveen järjen rajoja. Suosikkituolin istuinosassa oli leveä lovi keskellä, jotta mummi saattoi istua mukavasti varustuksensa kanssa. Tavallinen istuin nimittäin estäisi pronssisia kiveksenvenyttimiä suorittamasta tehtäväänsä. Mummi käytti niitä usein asioillakin, metalli kilkkuen askelten tahdissa. Untuvaisen karvan peittämä kivespussi riippui vuosikymmenten venytystyön jälkeen parinkymmenen sentin päässä tämän haaroista, ja sen kiivin kokoiset asukkaat yhteistyössä huippuunsa treenattujen rauhasten kanssa tuottivat mummin etenevästä ikääntymisestä huolimatta desitolkulla tahmeaa, nenäontelot tukkivaa maitia. Mummin ylpeys, sinertävinä kiemurtelevien suonten peittämä, verestä sykkivä häräntappokeihäs, törrötti tämän haaroista. Sarja renkaita puristi sen vihaista, turvonnutta vartta. Niistä viimeinen oli kivespainojen tapaan pronssia, ja suoritti tehtäväänsä terskan tyveä syleillen mummin ryppyisen esinahan alla, josta valuva mahla piirsi kahdeksikkoja lattialle mummin astellessa kohti lellikkiään.

“Pitikö mummin silmäterä makupalastaan?”

Pulssin tahdissa sykkivä, kiimaa kuolaava penis tuijotti häntä uhkaavasti. Hän tunsi sen lämmön kasvojaan vasten. Tulesta valetut perhoset tanssivat hänen vatsassaan. Hänen korvansa ja poskensa hohtivat punaisina. Hän vihasi itseään, vihasi mummiaan ja sitä mitä hän seuraavaksi tekisi, mitä hän odotti sen jälkeen tapahtuvan. Hän laski katseensa, kädet nyrkkiin puristuneina reisiä vasten, henkäisi ulos ja nyökkäsi. Mummin kädet kauhaisivat hänet syleilyyn polvitaipeista ja selästä. Hän vannotti sulkijalihastaan rentoutumaan, ja mummin reidet jännittyivät nostamaan hänet tapilta.

Kuten isoäitien luona vierailemisesta yleensä seuraa, pahinta mummin sunnuntaipäivällisistä oli ähky.


	2. Mummi tietää parhaiten

Perimätiedon siirtyminen sukupolvelta toiselle on yksi isoäitien pyhistä luottotehtävistä. Monet kädentaidot ja etenkin ruoanlaiton salaisuudet kuuluivat ennen nimenomaan talon emännän vastuun piiriin, eikä välitetty tiedonjyvä aina itänyt ensimmäisessä polvessa. Näin ollen ammoisista ajoista jatkuneen ketjun katkeamattomuus saattoi olla kiinni huonon linkin ohittamisesta. Tästä tuiki tärkeästä tehtävästä oli kyse nytkin, joskaan useimmat isoäidit ja lapsenlapset eivät osaisi sitä sellaiseksi tunnistaa.

Sunnuntaipäivällisten lisäksi mummilla oli tapana viettää hänen suosikkilapsenlapsensa kanssa aikaa yhteisen puuhastelun merkeissä. Sen johdosta hänet olikin kahlittu käsistä ja jaloista erääseen mummin ajan ja käytön patinoittaman nojatuolin käsinojiin, pää ja hartiat vasten istuinta, alaselkä selkänojaa vasten. Mummi oli valmistanut hänet huolellisesti tehtävää varten. Häntä vieläkin huimasi ankaran kirnuamisen jäljiltä, eikä nurinkurisen asennon päähän pakkaama veri helpottanut otsaa vasten tykyttävää pulssia.

Mummi oli poistunut keittiöön hakemaan muita ainesosia ja vatkainta. Lapsenlapsi ei havahtunut niinkään mummin korkojen kopinaan tai painojen kilinään, vaan tämän punaisena möllöttävän, mäihänauhojen täplittämän naima-aisan palatessa peittämään hänen näkökenttänsä. Sen suolaisen eläimellinen aromi täytti hänen sieraimensa.

Hänen sylkirauhasensa hurahtivat käyntiin, tehden asennosta vieläkin epämukavamman. Syljen hän vielä kesti, ja sen että mummin pullalapio sai kuolaamaan hallitsemattomasti. Raivostuttavaa tästä teki se, että mummi oli juuri tyhjentänyt turvonneet taikinakulhonsa hänen peräsuoleensa. Pyllymehusta ja spermasta kimmeltävä varsi näytti edelleen herkullisimmalta asialta jonka hän oli koskaan nähnyt.

“No niin, lapsi rakas. Nyt mummi näyttää miten muna vaahdotetaan.”

Mummilla oli kädessä kellertynyt siniraitainen Sirkku-pussi, joka varmaan hamstrattiin mummin kätköihin sadan kilon eränä heti kun sodanjälkeinen säännöstely purettiin. Mummi toi pussin hänen kuuliaisesti ammottavan peräreikänsä ylle, ja kallisti pussia. Sokerikiteet valuivat suhisten pussia pitkin, hyppäsivät reunan yli ja sukelsivat suoraan hänen sisäänsä. Hän sätti itseään. Tuskin maailmassa oli ketään muuta, jota kiihotti olla mumminsa kassikastikkeentäytteinen sekoituskulho.

“Ja sokeriahan lisättäisiin normaalisti vasta lopuksi, mutta muilla ei olekaan näin hyvää valkuaista kuin mummilla.”

Mummi katsoi häntä silmiin ja räpäytti silmää, aivan kuin kyseessä olisi tavallinen Pirkka-niksi, ja kurotti pöydälle. Lapsenlapsen mustuaiset laajentuivat suunnattomiksi nähdessään mitä mummilla oli kädessään. Mummi jatkoi saamastaan vastaanotosta tyytyväisenä.

“Nämä on tänä päivänä niin kekseliäitä nämä jaappanilaiset kodinkoneet. Mummin nuoruudessa kaikki tehtiin käsipelillä. Tällaisilla muna vaahtoutuu käden käänteessä.”

Mummin kädestä roikkui kaapeli, joka lopussa haarautui kimpuksi ohuempia johtoja. Kukin johto päättyi muoviseen, sukkulanmuotoiseen peukalon kokoiseen kapseliin. Niitä oli toistakymmentä. Mummi väänsi kaapelissa sijaitsevan ohjauspaneelin nuppia. Vibraattorikimppu heräsi henkiin tanssivana kakofonisena kuorona, kolisten toisiaan vasten.

“M-mutta mummi, minä en pysty!”

“Noh! Rakas pieni, mummi tietää parhaiten.”

Värinä lakkasi. Mummin nahkanpeitteinen nuppi piirsi märän kaaren lapsenlapsen otsalle. Mummin kanssa oli mahdotonta väitellä, varsinkin kun tämä oli juhlakunnossa.

“..Kyllä mummi.”

Mummi laski kapselinipun reiälle. Alimpina roikkuvat sujahtivat sisään moitteetta. Keskipäässä mummi joudutti sisälle siirtymistä sormin. Jokainen lurpsahdus sai lapsenlapsen ynähtämään keskittymisestä huolimatta. Mummi läimäytti häntä pakaralle.

“Anteeksi mummi.”

Viimeiset kapselit olivat sisässä. Pienikin nykäys sai märän lurpsahduksen karkaamaan lapsenlapsen avoimesta takamuksesta. Hän pelkäsi jokaisella hengenvedolla värinän alkua. Henkäykset kävivät lyhyemmiksi ja tiheämmiksi. Miksi mummi piti piinassa pitämisestä niin paljon? Tappaisi jo!

Mustavalkoinen, valkoisia pisteitä vilisevä kohina kaikkosi. Hän haukkoi epätoivoisesti henkeä minkä kouristuksilta kykeni. Hänen lantionsa värisi. Vingunta korvissa lakkasi, ja hän huomasi kuulevansa onton, märän surinan, sen saman tärinän joka sai koko alavartalon särkemään. Hän yritti huutaa, mutta oli tukehtua sylkeensä sisäänvedolla. Hän käänsi anelevat silmänsä mummiin.

Mummi väänsi nuppia isommalle.


	3. Yökyläily mummilassa

Isovanhemmilla yökyläily on piirtynyt lähtemättömäksi osaksi monen nuoruutta. Mummila edustaa mennyttä, vierasta maailmaa jonka jokainen yksityiskohta on sekä kodikas että auttamattomasti vieras. Rakennus- ja tilaratkaisut, huonekalut ja kodinkoneet näyttävät vierailta ja oudoilta. Huoneet, vaatteet ja lakanat tuoksuvat oudoilta. Tuntuvat oudoilta. Vuosikymmenien käytön jälkeen kangas on kulunut ohueksi ja silkinpehmeäksi.

Nukahtaminen oudossa paikassa on monelle vaikeaa. Tyyny tuntuu väärältä, patja liian kovalta tai liian pehmeältä väärästä kohtaa. Sänky on joko liian lyhyt tai liian pitkä. Pimeys saa päivänvalossa mielenkiintoa herättäneet asiat näyttämään uhkaavilta. Hiljaisuus, tai hiljaisuuden puute tekee unelle antautumisesta vaikeampaa. Putkien ja rakenteiden kolahdukset kuulostavat vääriltä.

Mummilassa nukkumisen vaikeus on aivan tavallista. Kaikki lapsenlapset eivät kuitenkaan kärsi tavanomaisista uniongelmista.

\---

Jyrisevä, kaikenkattava korina täytti maailman. Hän puristi silmänsä lujasti kiinni ja yritti tarrata kiinni viimeisistä unenriekaleista siinä onnistumatta. Ääni loppui. Hän pidätti omaa hengitystään ja kuunteli.

Hiljaisuutta halkoi kellojen kakofonia. Tahditon, joka puolelta kuuluva loppumaton tikitys. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää miten kukaan kykeni elämään lukemattomien ääntä pitävien kellojen ympäröivänä. Vanhoissa ihmisissä täytyi olla jokin vikana.

Kaappikello aloitti työnsä ja löi kahdesti. Lopetuksenkin jälkeen sen kumina venyi ja vaimeni kunnes se upposi tikitysmereen. Vain muutama tuntia unta. Kuinka kauan hänen kestäisi nukahtaa uudestaan tällä kertaa? Päänsärky sykki hänen päänahkaansa vasten.

Jyrähtävä korahdus sai hänet säpsähtämään ja hän haukkoi henkeään samalla kun hän vajosi alaspäin mummin hengittäessä ulos. Vielä joskus mummi korahtaisi viimeisen kerran ja hänen ei tarvitsisi herätä mummin kuorsaukseen ja killua tämän rinnalla puolijähmeä parru rääkätyssä takaluukussaan.

Hän liikutteli ääreisiään tiukkoja kahleitaan vasten kuten kykeni. Mummilla oli tapana levittää haaransa kääntyessään selälleen. Heidät yhdistävät reisi- ja nilkkaremmit pitivät huolta että lapsenlapsikin makasi samassa asennossa.

Onneksi mummi asui yksin. Mummin luona ei tarvinnut pelätä että mummin makuuhuoneen tyhjän oviaukon ohi kävelisi unenpöppöröinen, viaton ja tietämätön serkku ja näkisi minkälaisia asioita mummi teki suosikilleen. Ja minkälaiseksi ihmisraunioksi mummin suosio teki. 

Äidin mukaan mummi oli nuorempana jakanut häntä tuttavapiirinsä keskuudessa. Vanhemmiten mummista oli tullut mustasukkainen ja epäluuloinen. Äidin aikaan mummin panokaverit tuskin jäivät odottelemaan mummin heräämistä ennen kuin sulloivat itsensä äidin sisään.

Kuka tietää, ehkä joku mummin panokavereista oli hänen isänsä. Äiti ei edelleenkään kykene terveisiin suhteisiin. Mitenpä äidillä olisi ollut sellainen kun mummi vielä pani häntä päivittäin? 

Niin, saattoihan olla että mummi oli itse laittanut äidin paksuksi. Kylmä väre tanssi alas hänen selkärankaansa. Hyi helvetti, mummia hän ei kutsuisi isäksi vaikka olisikin. Vai miksi mummin kaltaista neuvostomutanttia edes kutsuisi?

Hän haukkasi ilmaa, hänen takapuolessaan lepäävä käärme oli nytkähtänyt. Helkatti, sehän tästä vielä puuttuisi että mummi tietäisi mitä hän ajattelee. Sekunnit kuluivat tuskaisen hitaasti. Tikitys ei lakannut. Sydämenlyönti sydämenlyönniltä pumppasi lisää verta mummin talviunilta heräävään karhuun.

Lopettaisi edes tuon kuorsauksen. Tai kuolisi siihen. Tai ei kuolisi, ei nyt! Ajatus mummin kylmenevästä raadosta hänen selkäänsä vasten, hänen sisässään, oli kammottava. Tajuaisiko kukaan tulla tutkimaan ennen kuin hänkin kuolisi janoon tai silkkaan kauhuun?

Kuorsauksen takia valvomisen vielä kesti jotenkuten, mutta nyt hänen takamuksessaan sykki erektio. Mummi oli kouluttanut hänen vartalonsa liian hyvin. Se tiesi alkaa kuolata kellon kilahtaessa takaportilla. Hänen hengityksensä alkoi kiivastua. Nännit seisoivat asennossa puristaen niitä lävistävää metallia.

Rannekahleiden ketjut kilahtivat kun hän yritti vetää niitä irti kaulapannastaan. Epätoivo kalvasi häntä. Hän yritti keinuttaa lantiotaan sisuksissaan lepäävää kuumaa keihästä vasten, mutta mummin valjaat eivät jättäneet tarpeeksi liikkumavaraa. Olihan järjestelyn tarkoituksena vain lämmittää mummin puoliautomaattista reikärautaa. Avuttomana killuvan reiän kärsimys teki mummin unista vain makoisampia.

Helvetti. Kuorsaus. Tikitys. Polttava tarve. Epätoivoinen hinkkaus. Riittämättön stimulaatio. Turhautuminen. Tätä oli helvetti. Kuumat kyyneleet valuivat alas hänen poskiaan ja tippuivat mummin rinnalle.

Hän yritti huutaa suukapulan lävitse, mutta hänen tuskansa muuttui epäinhimilliseksi mylvinnäksi. Herää, mummi, ota edes vähän vastuuta teoistasi! Hän tiesi että se oli täysin turhaa. Mummi ei koskaan herännyt hänen ääniinsä. Kuinka noin nokisieluinen piru saattoikaan nukkua kuin vauva!

Mummin epätasaisen hengityksen keinunta muuttui hetkessä riepottavaksi liikkeeksi. Mummi kääntyi oikealle kyljelleen ja lapsenlapsi tömähti patjaa vasten, poski painautuen mummin suunnatonta utaretta vasten. Hetki myöhemmin mummin vasen rinta seurasi perässä ja hautasi lapsenlapsen pimeyteen ihon läpsähtäessä ihoa vasten.

Hän taisteli vetääkseen sisään henkeä. Kyyneleistä kostuneet ryntäät liimautuivat toisiinsa. Helvetti, tukehtuisiko hän mummin pohjattomaan rintavakoon tämän nukkuessa? Hän sai kiskottua juuri ja juuri riittävän määrän happea keuhkoihinsa. Uloshengitys sai aikaan pärisevän törähdyksen ilman karatessa ryntäiden välistä.

Juuri muuta hän ei kuullutkaan. Hänen päätään ympäröi suunnaton massa rasvakudosta. Mummin keuhkoihin virtaava ja sieltä karkaava ilma kuului suhisevana huminana. Vai kuuluiko suhina hänen omasta päästään? Hän kellui avuttomana pimeydessä, sykkivän lihan ympäröimänä ja lävistämänä, haukkoen epätoivoisesti ilmaa polttaviin keuhkoihinsa.

Sykkivän lihan? Hän tunsi mummin erektion tempovan hänen tiukaksi kimmotettua persreikäänsä vasten. Mummi taisi nähdä taas jotain hävytöntä unta. Luojan kiitos! Jokainen sykäys tuntui mannalta lapsenlapsen hapenpuutteesta jyskyttävässä päässä.

Ehkä hän saisi tulla! Mitä vain! Hän antaisi mitä vain saadakseen tulla. Mummi kiltti! Näe jotain tarpeeksi rietasta! Tule lapsenlapsesi sisään! Mummi!

Hän enemmän tunsi kuin kuuli alkaneen yösyöksyn. Hänen peräreikänsä jännittyi ejakulaatiosta pullistuvaa kyrpää vasten. Kuuma sperma virtasi hänen sisäänsä ja hänen täyttyvä suolensa kurisi mummin sykkiessä hänen sisäänsä enemmän ja enemmän mäihää. Sitten hän tuli.

Orgasmi jatkui ja jatkui. Hän kirkui tuskan ja hurmion seoksesta, mutta mummin lihainen vankila muunsi hänen matalimman ja korkeimman hetkensä sarjaksi pieruja ihon väristessä ihoa vasten. Mummi sykki ja sykki hänen sisässään. Hän hädin tuskin tiedosti spermahuuhtelun aiheuttamat vatsakrampit. Hän oli niin täynnä. Hän ei saanut henkeä.

Älä lopeta, mummi! Älä lopeta!


End file.
